Dark
This article was inspired by several others please only edit spelling errors please if you want to add anything please leave a comment on my page its cod7 only change it if permission is given. Early Life When Sam was young he lived in Los Angeles and was good friends with Lara (who he loved), Hope Woods and Darkel Lighter. They played together every day until they all graduated. One day Lara and Sam were playing by a lake when Lara fell in and Sam saved her and promised to marry her when they met again after graduation. For his graduation present he got his grandfathers .44 magnum with 10 magazines. Late Teens, Early 20's At the age of 18 Sam applied for Rangers academy which he passed with flying colours, he then applied for the Navy SEALS academy which he again easily passed. He stayed with the SEALS for a few months and completed a few missions like killing a few terrorists and saving the hostage that was falling out the terrorists plane using just a parachute, C4 to blew up the terrorists plane and his magnum. Soon he was recruited into Task Force 141 and stayed with them until the task force members were sent to prison. After a month in prison he was given the chance to serve and lead a new group called Drop Stop Shot made up of the best soldiers in the world. This next section is about a mission including the script Mission to a Hotel in Poland 30 minutes until arrival "Ready up we go in rescue the hostages and get back out and then we celebrate a job well done drinks are on me" explained Captain Sam Smith known to his team mates as Deadly "Lets do this" Stated Sergent Simon "Dark" Rider, who was the Hacker of them all and also second in command, which reminded Sam of Simon "Ghost" Riley one of his old friends in Task Force 141. "Come on, Bring it" Announced Corporal James "Destruction" Scatterer who was the demolitions expert "2 minutes to arrival ready the rope Sniper get into position to provide support we have 2 tangos on the roof silenced weapons only" Stated the Pilot whos name was Private Connor "Strike" Murdock "Im in position" announced Sergant Jordan "Sharp" Harris from the side doors of the Customised Civillian Helicopter the team had requested, customised the paint job, added weapons and named The Fury. "Lets go take them out Sharp and then we parachute in," Called Deadly, "lets go" The 4 members of the team who had gone not including Sharp parachuted in and crept through the door. "2 tangos in the room on the left same on the right Destruction and Swift go in to the left room, Dark come with me to the right room" Commanded Deadly As usual Swift just nodded his head and kicked open the door and killed the 2 tangos, Deadly and Dark opened the other room and they all searched the 2 rooms for any intel. "Everyone down to the next floor" Stated Deadly, "Hostages in the room at the end of the floor, Destruction and Swift take the door on the left Dark we'll take the right door" They breached the room eliminated the terrorists and suddenly Deadly noticed a girl he reconised it was Lara!!!! What was she doing here. Deadly walked up to her and asked "madam are you ok?" Lara responded "yes very sad but ok" so Sam said "Why?" Lara responded "my boyfriend left for the army and i think he's dead" So Sam whispered"Lara it's me Sam" Lara ran up to him and yelled "Its you its really you, I,ve got a room here but im heading home soon can you join me?" But Sam replied "Sorry I cant come but tell my family i will be home in 2 months and then we can get married see you then" "Bye" said Lara End of Assignment That was the begining of the best bit of his life Stats Intelligence: high Strength: Altered to be super human Fighting skills: high Vehicle skills: very skilled Accuratcy: very good Deadly's appearance *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 170 lbs (235 in armor) *Nationality: American *Affiliation before Drop Stop Shot: Task Force 141 *Eye Color: Black *Hair color: Black *Blood Type: A+ *Tattoos: Task Force 141 logo on left upper arm, Rangers tatoo on right upper arm *Armor Description: Black with some Crimson, customised Drop Stop Shot Armour, bulky, missle launcher on left shoulder, small mini gun on right shoulder, Grenadier Mask, Has Red Goggles instead of Green Category:Characters